Never Mess With Dimensional Magic
by Kallifrey
Summary: Two teenage girls playing with other-dimensional magic. Magic from a world where there are two men who look exactly like them. Separated before they even head into this new world, they must find a way back to each other and get home, all while trying to figure out why they were brought there in the first place. (Countries are mostly referred to by human names. T - eventual cursing)
1. Don't Enter Magic Portals

**Hi there, Kallifrey here. This is my first story since I have returned from my super long hiatus thing, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Note: As this stays up, I may go back and edit previous chapters a bit, just to make things clearer as I continue. There shouldn't be any major plot changes, but I may go back and add detail or fix mistakes and such.**

**So with all of that! I hope I haven't dissuaded you from reading my story. Haha. I have no idea if you guys even read author notes.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Hetalia Characters in this Chapter:**

**Norway - (Seen) **

**Canada - Matthew Williams**

**England - (Seen)**

**America - (Mentioned as Alfred)**

******I apologize for any major OOC-ness of the Hetalia characters.**

* * *

**_Never Mess With Dimensional Magic_  
**

**_Don't Enter Magic Portals, Even If You Made It_**

* * *

Magic, that's all she could think it was, and it made her very happy. Her friend said that it was just a power of the mind, something one always had. It just needs a little push to come out. Then again, her friend likes researching and trying brash unknown things, so who knows if what she says is true. Personally, she just couldn't stop staring at the glowing green orb she had somehow conjured up. Her friend had convinced her to try something different. Luka should have known better than to try anything she proposed. It was common knowledge not to take advice from Maggie, but the words had called to her. She'd always loved magic, anything to do with the idea of the supernatural was exciting, but of course she didn't show it. So when her Danish friend decided to call her up and have her recite a few words out of an incantation while trying to practice psychic abilities? Of course she'd take the offer, anything to try magic. The orb floated above the flat palm of her left hand. Moving slowly, as if she were afraid it would disappear, she moved her right hand over the ball and stared at it.

"See if you can make it bigger," Her friend proposed, managing to keep her voice mostly steady instead of bursting with excitement, large blue eyes shining with the energy instead.

"Now how would I manage that, Maggie?" She asked calmly, her tone almost monotone. She was known to keep her voice steady and show almost no emotion to anyone. Still staring at the orb, her friend, Maggie, instructed her.

"Stay staring at the orb, Luka, it helps improve your connection with it." Luka rolled her eyes, which were an unusual purple color, as if she was going to do anything else. "Cup your hands slightly, and pull them apart. Imagine the ball growing between them as you add power to it."

Shaking her head, she did as her friend had told her. Slowly the orb grew, flattening as it did so. Soon, black streaks appeared in the green, showing a vertical spinning motion. Curiously, Maggie stepped toward it, thinking. _It looks kind of like a portal... I wonder if I could-_ She stuck her hand into the swirling mass that Luka had now let go of. It was free-standing, about the height of a human, and Maggie's hand didn't come out the other side. "That's so bizarre, Luka." She said, her voice hushed with awe. Then, giving her friend a bright white smile, she said, "I'm going in!"

"Maggie, no!" But it was too late, her friend disappeared into the glowing disk. The last thing to be seen of the loud girl being her messy blonde hair. As soon as she was gone the portal turned from green to purple. Having no choice now, Luka dashed in after her friend, not even caring to wonder why it had changed colors.

Stumbling out of the portal, she found herself in a wooden bedroom in what she assumed was probably a wooden house. Blue moonlight shown through the single window onto the bed where a man slept, alone, hidden under his covers, which appeared to be the design of the Norwegian flag. He looked peaceful, his appearingly soft, cream-colored hair seemed to glow in the light of the moon. _No, this is wrong, Luka. You shouldn't be watching a man sleep. I don't care if he looks hot from this angle, you can hardly see his face anyway. Now move, figure out where Maggie went, and figure out how to get home._

Eventually she pulled herself away from the man, and turned back to where she'd come. The portal was gone. _Ugh, now what? Not to mention Maggie isn't here._ Figuring it would me smart to leave the room, Luka sneaked out silently, beginning to search all of the house. She searched every room, and thought it odd that there were four other bedrooms. What single young man needed five bedrooms? All of them had a different nordic theme. Looking into one she saw the familiar red and white cross flag that represented Denmark. It reminded her sadly of Maggie, the girl was extremely patriotic. She had been born in Denmark and had lived there for a good sixteen years. Maggie moved to Canada three years ago, making her nineteen, and proudly hung her home flag in her room. Luka had lived in Canada a year longer than her friend, having moved from Norway, and still hadn't met anyone. Acquaintanceship wasn't something she had either. Despite the short amount of time she'd known the girl, she still missed her. Her closest friend ever. The only person she'd been able to truly connect with was an obnoxious Danish girl, of course.

Snapping herself out of her phase, Luka continued to search the place, unconsciously messing with her straight, light blonde hair. In the end she ended up outside. One look at the scenery that surrounded her and she was left breathless. It was absolutely breath-taking. The front door led out to a path that headed into snow-covered woods. The forest came around the three sides of the house that she could see. Stepping out into the snow, Luka walked around the house. Upon seeing the fourth side of the house she froze in place, finding herself gazing upon a beautiful private beach. There was crystal-colored water that stretched as far at the eye could see, bits of ice mixed with rocky sand that was lightly kissed by the gentle waves. Walking along the beach she came across large boulders covered in layers of snow, a few stacked perfectly and looked like a naturally made snowman. The water rushed against the rocks harder here and the wind was harsher. Looking up, she saw more stars than she'd ever seen before. She could easily make out constellations and patterns in sky that she'd never seen before. That was when she started going numb. The overwhelming beauty had made her forget what she was wearing, only a simple purple t-shirt and jeans. In weather like this, it didn't do much good. With the numbness, the gravity of her situation hit her as if the moon had fallen out of the sky and into her mind. She was a long, long way from home, the season had seemingly changed from late summer to the middle of winter, and her best friend was gone. Luka was all alone, a feeling she hadn't felt since Maggie had found her. Collapsing to the ground where she had stood, she sobbed, unable to stop the flow of emotion. It was there she stayed until she drifted into a state of unconscious numbness.

* * *

The portal disappeared once Maggie stepped though it. She found herself standing in the middle of a black magic circle, from what she could tell. The candles had recently been put out and a shadowy figure stood at the edge of the circle, staring at her.

"Where am I?" She shouted without thinking. "And what am I doing in this circle?" The man just stared at her with wide green eyes, the color of the portal she had stepped through, full of surprise. _Maybe he doesn't speak English..?_ "Salut. Où suis-"

He only started chanting in some unknown language. "Hej, hvad laver du?" He didn't stop. "Svar meg!" The circle started glowing.

"Return to where you came from!" He shouted in English, clearly with a British accent, his hood flying back to show straw colored-hair and huge eyebrows. Then Maggie was no longer in the dark room with the strange man.

This new room was much brighter. A younger man sat in front of her, clearly flustered. He had long hair for a guy, it came to just about his shoulders. It was a lighter shade of the color wheat and was slightly wavy. His eyes were violet and wary, scared of the girl's sudden presence. A golden curl fell in front of his face, so he blew it to the side.

"Ah-I-I'm sorry!" He suddenly said quietly.

She gave him a look. "Nothing to apologize for!"

"Uh, okay." His voice was still very quiet, almost a whisper, compared to Maggie's naturally brash voice it was dwarfed even more.

With a laugh Maggie asked, "So who are you?" As if she hadn't just appeared out of no where.

The man let out a distressed sigh and looked at the floor, "I-I'm C-" His eyes suddenly lit up, realizing that she really didn't know who he was, and that she could actually see him. "I-I'm Matthew...Matthew Williams."

"Well that was a quick change in tone~" Maggie teased. "I'm Maggie Køhler, and I have no idea where I am or how I got here. Well, I know how I got _here_ but not how I got to the other house, or why!" She grinned a bright white smile, talking at a million miles an hour.

Matthew cracked a smile, "You remind me of my brother." That started Maggie on another paragraph of sentences.

"You have a brother? Really? I don't have a brother, I've always wanted one though! Even a sister would be nice. Can I meet your brother? Is he nearby? Is he here!? Oooh~ Where even _is_ here?"

The boy couldn't help but smile a little wider, she surely did remind him of America. "Yes I have a brother. His name is Alfred. And you can't meet him. Well, if you stick around long enough, you might. He lives down in America, but he does like to come visit me from time-to-time. And currently, you are in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada."

"I'm still in Canada!? Wow, apparently portals don't send you very far. Well, I guess they kind of do since I live in British Columbia, so I'm halfway across the country, but still! The same country, wow. I wonder where I first showed up... The guy had a British accent, so maybe I was I England? That's cool, and makes sense how I'd end up back in Canada, but I wonder why here?" Maggie just couldn't stop talking could she?

The blond country stopped Maggie from saying anything else. "Wait, what? How would you have ended up in England? And who sent you back?"

Maggie then launched into her story, telling of how her friend had created a swirling green portal that had popped her into a dark basement with a man performing black magic. She continued right up to the moment where she appeared in Matthew's living room.

"What'd he look like?" Canada asked, unusually curious.

The girl explained how he had been dressed in a dark cloak and that she couldn't see him well. She did mention his green eyes and the strike of straw-colored hair and eyebrows though.

Matthew pondered quietly while Maggie did her best to stay quiet and not jump out of her chair. She wasn't known to sit down for very long. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore, causing her to jump out of her chair, startling the Canadian.

"I'm going to explore!" She shouted, and off she went.

* * *

**And there was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^;**

**Please review/follow/whatever. Do say as you wish, I love to read what you guys have to say about the story! Criticism is accepted so long as it is constructive~**

**If you noticed any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me, either in a pm or a review, it doesn't matter. I want to make this story the best I can, so your input will help!**

**Translations: (I speak fluent English, have taken two years of French in school, and am learning very simple Norwegian. If any translations are wrong, please tell me!)**

**French: ****Salut. Où suis- - Hello. Where am-(I)?**

**Danish: ****Hej, hvad laver du? - Hey, what are you doing?**

**Norwegian: Svar meg! - Answer me!**

**Thanks for Reading! ~K**


	2. Mathias, Mathias, Mathias

**And I'm back again! Hiya!**

**For starters, I'd like to personally thank _begitte_ for being the first person to follow my story. You have no idea how happy I was to see that. And now that I'm back...I really don't know what to say. ^^;**

**Note: From now on the updates should be on Saturdays, and if it's a bit late one week...Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Hetalia Characters this Chapter:**

**Norway - Lukas Bondevik**

**Denmark - Mathias Køhler.**

**Canada - Matthew Williams**

**America - Alfred F. Jones**

**England - Arthur (on phone)**

**I apologize for any major OOC-ness of the Hetalia characters.**

* * *

******_Never Mess With Dimensional Magic_**

******_Mathias, Mathias, Mathias: Too Many Mentions of Mathias._**

* * *

Slowly the Norwegian awakened to find herself being stared at by a set of cold, violet eyes. Silently she stared back before the other talked. "Girls ought to not go wandering onto private property in the winter in clothing like yours." Shifting her eyes she saw that she was in the room she'd first appeared in. The theme of her home country made it easy to recognize and very comforting.

"Where am I?" She asked simply.

"Norway." The man responded bluntly. Luka let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was back where she originated, but then she remembered everything else. Tears began to stream down her face that had been previously stoic, taking the man by surprise.

"I'm sorry," Luka managed through her tears. "I'm usually much more mature than this." She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that had started not but a few seconds before. "It's just- I-" She couldn't find any words to express how she felt, all the emptiness or loneliness and weight of fear and anxiety biting against her insides, clattering around from her heart to her brain and back again, tearing her apart.

The man's eyes flashed with understanding and pulled her into an unusual hug, he wasn't used to such displays of affection or sympathy. "You're alone, not anymore." With a last harsh breath, Luka steadied her emotions. Her expression returned to one of hardened tone, a mask put up to the world. The man noticed it and returned his own to its place, letting go of her. "What is your name?" he eventually asked after moments of silence.

After another moment of silence, Luka finally answered him, in her native tongue. "Jeg heter Luka Bondevik."

A surprised look came from the man, she felt like she'd hit the jackpot, getting a display of emotion from him, but also it worried her because it had quickly morphed into confusion. "Give me a minute," He responded and left the room. Not long after the man returned. "You'll have to stay here for a little while, I have some... people coming over to meet you."

"Why would that be necessary?" Luka kept her mask solid, using only her eyebrows to convey her wonder.

"Just trust me." And he walked out again.

Sighing, Luka stood from the bed where she had been lain. Making her way over to a mirror, she stared at her reflection. Her expression was a stoic as ever, if not a bit pale from her time in the freezing cold, hardened purple eyes shone back at her. Only she could interpret the hidden meaning behind such sharpness, or so she thought. Her hair was a pale blonde color, and a matted mess. It reached to her middle back, where at the bottom it curled a bit. Reaching behind her neck, underneath the heavier hair, she found a little, uncontrollable curl. It never grew out, so she just hid it, but the moment it was uncovered it stuck out, making itself known. Just touching it made her feel weird all over, so she hid it again. Taking a brush that was sitting on the dresser near the mirror, she brushed out all the knots. Examining the hair in the brush, she realized that her hair color matched that of the man's. Their eye colors were even the same.

Shaking her head, Luka set down the brush and went to turn away from the mirror. Just as she did, she saw something shine in the corner of her eye. Next to where she'd placed the brush was a bronze hair pin shaped like a cross. Picking it up she examined it in her hand, turning it, and feeling an odd connection with it. Just as she was about to put it in her hair an unknown person burst through the door, causing her to quickly hide it in her pants' pocket. Turning toward the person she had to keep herself from gasping. He looked exactly like Maggie, well his hair was significantly shorter, but it shot into the air in just about the places that her's did. It just made Luka sad again, this time she managed to keep her expression cold, though.

Narrowing her eyes just slightly, she asked, "And who are you to go bursting into people's rooms without asking first?" The man had stopped short at the sight of her before he burst into laughter.

"Hahaha, I can't believe this Norway! You're just as cold as a girl!" He'd bowed over from his laughter. "What were you doing? Playing with magic? Or did England somehow curse you." He just couldn't stop laughing. Behind him Luka saw the man from earlier come up behind the much taller man and somehow whack him flat on the back of his head. A few times.

"I'm right here. _That _is why I brought you here, the others should be here soon." When the cream-haired man said the word "that" it came out through gritted teeth, and clearly directed at Luka.

Both of the men turned back towards Luka again. "I should finally introduce myself," The shorter began, "I'm known as Lukas Bondevik, and this annoying Dane here is Mathias Køhler." Luka swallowed sharply.

"I see now." They nodded, and Lukas spoke again.

"We'll be back when the others get here." Lukas thought for a moment before deciding against that. "Actually, Mathias, leave us alone for a moment, we need to talk."

"But Norge~" The Norwegian's glare sharpened and the Dane was out of there quick.

After looking her over silently, Lukas went to his closet and pulled out an outfit. While his back was turned, Luka slipped his pin back onto his dresser before turning back to watch him. "I don't have clothes for girls, but you look like you'll fit in my clothing, and I certainly can't have you walking around in this weather wearing what you are now." Luka was once again reminded of her simple clothing.

Eventually, he pulled out a blue sailor suit, complete with a hat. Luka glared at him. "You'll look good in it, trust me." She didn't stop glaring, but snatched the outfit from him anyway. Not even caring, she undressed and then dressed herself in what he'd given her. Despite it's looks the outfit was actually pretty warm, enough to keep her from freezing like she would have that night. Luckily for her, she had been brought inside at some point. Holding the hat in her hands she walked over to Lukas' mirror, situating herself so that she could see him in the background. He was watching her closely as she lifted the hat to her head. He continued to stare as he walked over to her once the action was completed. "Something's missing."

"That's your fault then." Luka responded, keeping her voice calm, expressing annoyance instead through her eyes. Taking a moment, Lukas scanned his room, mindlessly bringing his hand to rest on the little upside down cross in his hair. Within seconds, he noticed it's pair sitting on his dresser. Moving fluidly, as if he was accustomed to moving around obstacles such as other people as quite speeds, he picked it up and turned back toward Luka. Slowly and gently, as if he were dealing with a small child, he pulled back a bit of her hair before pinning it out of her face. "Much better." He finally said, letting soft expression grace his features, caused by the traces of a memory from many, many years ago, but it was gone before you could even register if it had really been there or not.

Luka rolled her eyes at him when the sound of knocking filled the house. "That's probably your guests." She said with sudden distaste, her little bit of growing warmth for him vanishing.

He gave her a look before turning exiting the room. If it weren't for the fact she knew how to read a stoic's face, it would have been impossible to read, but she could see it clear as day. He cared for her, but why she couldn't completely figure out.

* * *

After exploring for a while Maggie finally set herself back in front of Matthew, who still hadn't moved. "So what are you doing Mattie?"

"Mattie?" Her host asked softly.

"You're too cute to have a formal name like 'Matthew', Mattie fits you better." She answered with a laugh.

"So everyone says." Matthew replied with a sigh and he finally stood. "I was just trying to evaluate why Arthur would send you here..."

"Who's Arthur?"

"The man who sent you here."

"How do you know it was Arthur?"

"Who else has eyebrows like that?"

"How do you know him?"

Matthew stopped to think about his answer to this. Arthur was one of his fathers, France being the other. His brother was America... But he couldn't just spill the fact that they were all countries to this girl, even if her name was really familiar. Arthur didn't look much older than him anyway, so being his father wouldn't work. Eventually he just settled with, "He's just a relative. One who never remembers me at that."

"Oh. Cool, so he's British, you're Canadian, and your brother is American. How does that work?"

Canada again had to think about how to answer. "Your current place of residence doesn't always correlate with your born nationality." _Except for countries like myself,_ he thought before speaking again. "Just like you sound Danish, but you live in Canada and are therefore Canadian by citizenship."

"Ooh, good answer Mattie!" The Canadian simply smiled.

"My family is spread out all over the world. If we were to have settled all in the same place I'm pretty sure the world would explode." He laughed. Maggie grinned and stood back up, clapping her hands as she did so. Within seconds a doorbell rang and Maggie ran for the door, despite it not being her house.

Upon opening the door she was met with a face similar to the one she had been looking at not long before. There were obvious differences though, his hair was shorter, and more of a golden color, with a cowlick up in front. His eyes were also more blue, but the face and body shapes were nearly identical. "Hiya Den!" He greeted, setting his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know you spent time with Canada! And why are you dressed as a girl? Does Matt have a kink? Are you two dating!?" Right to the absurd assumptions, but of course, that was what America was known for, speaking without thinking. When Canada appeared behind her, the American was interrupted.

"Alfred!" He said at a normal voice, louder than Maggie had ever heard him, and his tone was strict. "This is Maggie Køhler, Arthur was messing with magic again and sent her here."

"So she's not Mathias?" Matthew shook his head, glad America had switched to human names.

"Anyway, come on in." Matt said, and brought them all back to his living room. Once they had all been seated Canada asked, "So what brings you here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to come see my favorite bro anymore?"

"I'm your only brother."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't come see you."

Maggie suddenly interrupted. "Wait! So this is your brother Mattie? He's so different than you! And you are right, he is kind of like me! Cool."

"Yes! We're bros, isn't that cool?" Alfred then turned to his twin and set his hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see my little bro talks about me!"

"I'm not your little brother." Matthew mumbled before turning back to Maggie, leaving Alfred to complain in the background, obviously not listening. "He's Alfred F. Jones. We have different fathers, but we're basically twins. Our birthdays are just less than a year apart...by three days."

"Whoa! That's so cool! I wish I were that close to someone I was related too!"

America, as daft as he is, managed to realize what was going on and took Canada off to the side, taking both the Canadian and the Dane by surprise. "She doesn't know does she..."

"No, she doesn't."

"How did she end up here?"

"Some foreign magic popped her up with England, and he accidentally sent her here with his black magic."

"Of course."

Maggie suddenly perked up as if she was just remembering something. "Hey guys...have you happened to have seen my friend?"

Matthew turned around quickly. "You mean to say you came here with someone?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I don't see why she wouldn't have followed me in..."

Canada thought for a moment before remembering Maggie's tale. "The friend who created the portal?"

"Yeah! Her name is Luka Bondevik, she's my best friend, and if she followed me in then I don't see why she wouldn't have ended up here too." Her host went pale.

"I think it's time we call up Arthur."

Alfred, as confused as ever, just pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang. One. Two. Three. Click. "America you git! Why are you calling me at this hour!" Maggie recognized the voice.

"Hahaha, whoa dude. It's only 6 here."

"Well look at you being culturally deficient again! It's bloody 11 right now."

"Haha, right! Anyway, I'm here with Canadia and-"

"Who are you with? Don't tell me you want me to meet another one of your girlfriends." Canada sighed in the background before taking the phone from America.

"Dad. It's me. You know, Alfred's brother? Francis' child?"

"Oh! Ha, how could I forget you Matthew!" Canada shook his head, mumbling something, while Maggie watched.

"Yeah, anyway, you know the girl who showed up in your basement about..." The Canadian looked at the time. "An hour and a half ago?"

The tone on the other end changed. "How do you know about that." It was a stiffly asked question.

"You kind of sent her to my place, and she's looking for her friend who should have come shortly after her."

"Give me a minute, I'll go check my basement." They all waited in uncomfortable silence as England moved about his house before heading to the basement. "No such luck," the other end informed them. "I never saw anyone else come here either. Can I have a name?"

"Luka Bondevik is the one we're looking for, the girl here is Maggie Køhler."

"That's...odd." Arthur said warily.

"We know, just tell us if you find her." And so they hung up, the feeling of worry hanging in the air.

* * *

**Aaaaand, there was chapter two! I hope it didn't absolutely suck.  
I'm having trouble with writing about where Maggie is right now, but I'm sure it'll get more interesting. After all, we now have an Obnoxious American and an Annoying Dane in the same vicinity. Who even knows what could happen.**

**Again, please try to follow or review or whatever. Those really motivate me to continue to write stories and, of course, post them for all of you.**

**If any of you do decide to review, remember: Any suggestions you have will be taken into account when continuing to write this story. Any good plot suggestions? Post 'em, I just might use them.**

**Translations:**

**Norwegian: Jeg heter Luka Bondevik.- My name is Luka Bondevik.**


	3. What Next?

**I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!**

**Seriously guys, only chapter three and I'm late. *sigh***

**There is this thing called camping. And it doesn't have internet. Wow. Why didn't I plan for this ahead of time? It was also the Grand Prix of Indianapolis on Saturday, and I had to sing the National Anthem with my choir for that, so yeah. I was busy.**

**Anyway! It's up now, so don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. The Hetalia characters are not mine. Just to keep that straight.**

**The list of Hetalia characters is pointless and getting really long. I'm done with it.**

* * *

**********_Never Mess With Dimensional Magic_**

**********_What Next?_**

* * *

Luka sighed and touched her hand to the pin Lukas had put in her hair, not knowing what to think. They were identical, hair color, face shape, eye color. Even their body shapes were extremely similar, considering they were different genders. She fit perfectly into his clothing and, no matter how much she hated to admit it, she did look really good in the outfit he'd given her. The hat fit well on her head too.

Slowly she walked over to the door to the bedroom, opening it as silently as she could, and slipped out. Making her way to the living room she saw five guys, all sitting on the couches, two of them sat extremely close to each other on the first couch, on the right side of the room, closet to her. The smaller one nuzzling up against the taller. Luka secretly thought it was cute, but she didn't let it show. Scanning the others she saw Lukas and Mathias, sitting next to each other, to the far left of the room. Mathias was saying something idiotic while his friend calmly corrected him. The final guy was sitting on the back couch, up against the far wall, and sitting to the far right where a large plant sat next to the couch. It was obvious he didn't want to be there as he was off in his own world, basically hiding behind said plant. After a minute of standing there awkwardly she went and sat down beside the lone man.

He was clearly younger than the rest of them, and his hair was a delicate silver color. As he stared out the window, his indigo eyes shone with loneliness. She knew the empty look very well. He wore mostly brown, brown pants and a brown jacket over a white dress shirt. He wore tall white boots and there was a white bow around his neck. And to her, he was actually kind of hot, but she couldn't help but think he'd just be plain sexy as a girl. _No, banish the thoughts Luka, he's perfectly fine as he is._

Suddenly there was a cough from the other side of the room and she tore her eyes from the silver-haired boy.

"Well, now that you're done staring at my brother, I'd like to address why we are all here." Luka kept her blushing to a minimum as she gave a short glance towards the boy next to her. He was silently staring at her now, which caused her to blush a little more. "Again," Lukas started for the second time, turning towards the others. "We have a visitor. Not even I know how she got here, and I wanted you all to be here when she told us her story. Of course, it is obvious why she is important." The final two guys on the couch finally paid attention to her, the smaller blond's indigo eyes widened with recognition before he said something completely unrelated.

"She's adorable! Sve, can we adopt her!?"

"Mm." The Swedish man grunted with a nod.

"Peter will finally have a sibling!" Having no idea who Peter was Luka turned her attention back to the other Norwegian, giving him a look that clearly said she wanted him to change the subject.

Noticing her look Norway gave a cough for attention and the Finnish boy calmed as the Norwegian spoke. "No one is adopting her, as of this moment. We should first hear her tale." _That was encouraging Lukas._ Luka thought distastefully.

He only gave her a nod that signaled for her to start. Taking a breath Luka began her completely unbelievable tale.

"I was with my friend, her name is Maggie Køhler, and I was messing around with some stuff we'd found online. She managed to convince me to try this incantation thing while attempting to make a psyball, which is a concentration of psychic energy. By combining the two, I managed to make a glowing green ball. Eventually I managed to make it grow, and it turned into a portal. Maggie went through first, I followed shortly after. I appeared in this house and explored for a while before wondering outside. But Maggie wasn't here or there. I'm beginning to wonder if I was only able to make it through because I created it..."

In the end, they were all silent. She didn't need to continue, the rest had an idea of what happened afterwards. Lukas was there anyway, if they had questions they could just ask him.

Eventually, the obnoxious Dane spoke up, both hoping to break the silence and the tension in the room. "Well, haha, nice to know Norge is sweet on the inside! You're even willing to take a strange girl into your house when she's freezing~" He cooed while ruffling the smaller man's hair. The male Norwegian promptly elbowed the taller in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards onto the couch. He looked a bit satisfied at that, and Luka couldn't help but stifle a smile. Too bad his actions reminded her too much of her missing friend.

Luka brought herself to speak after a short while of uncomfortable silence. "Now that I've spilled the events of the past twenty-four hours, what are you going to do with me?" She wasn't one to spell out her concerns to people she'd known for only a matter of minutes, (expect Lukas, obviously, but she didn't really know him either), but she felt like she had to in this situation. "I'm basically identical to Lukas. My missing friend has the same last name as the Dane over there," She motioned to the male who had managed to settle into a position on his back where he had fallen, as if he'd planned for Lukas' reaction to push him exactly there. "not to mention their first names are similar and they are of the same nationality." After giving them a second to settle under those words she continued, "The matter of magic is another thing too. Why would send me here? Why am I capable of conjuring it up and controlling it? Wh-" Suddenly she stopped, seeing something peep around the corner where the kitchen hid. "What is that?" Everyone turned around to face where she was looking. Where just a second before a large misty green creature had been floating, there was now nothing. As if the green tint it had, had suddenly dissipated, leaving nothing but the clear air.

All of the males appeared to have a look of confusion to them. Except the silver haired boy's expression was more of a saddened fear, and his brother looked downright puzzled. "Luka, keep staring there." The puzzled one finally ordered. "Everyone else, look away." Deciding not to argue, they all did as the blond asked. "Do you see it?" Sure enough, as soon as everyone had looked away the green creature appeared again.

"Yeah..." She was scared to be seeing such a creature, and the sudden presence of a hand on her shoulder made her jump. Looking back, she saw Lukas behind her.

Whispering, the Norwegian explained. "A creature from old Norse mythology. There are a lot of them around here, they seem to like me." He silently waited her her to take this in. "Only we can see them, my brother knows of their existence, and everyone else is oblivious. Just ignore them for now." Luka finally nodded, calming her racing mind with a deep breath.

Changing his tone, Lukas turned his attention back to the group. "For now, she'll be staying with me. Since you all showed up on such a short notice, you may spend the night and think about what we'll do next." The others nodded in reply, a certain Dane agreeing almost too excitedly. It looked like his head was going to fall off with the speed he was nodding at.

"I get to sleep with Norge tonight!" Mathias was choked by his tie almost immediately.

"No such thing is happening. Luka's staying in my room. You get your own."

The female Norwegian nodded, going along with things before finally voicing another question. "Why do you keep calling Lukas 'Norge', Mathias? I get that he's Norwegian, and your not, but so is his brother, right? That doesn't justify his nickname." At this, everyone got very quiet. It was fairly quiet before, but now you couldn't even hear anyone breathing as hearts and minds raced to find an answer. They really didn't know how to respond. Norway knew he shouldn't have been letting Denmark keep calling him that, but he'd hoped she'd just brush it off. He should have know better, she was enough like him to figure something was off. Slowly he turned to each of the others in the room, receiving a tense nod from most of them. His brother was the only one who shook his head, but it was only in disappointment. With a deep breath, he began.

* * *

Maggie was antsy at the news. She had to find her friend, she had to. Yeah, sure the Norwegian was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and of course she was probably fine, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry. It's not like she'd grown to love the girl or anything, nope. As she was pacing the room her Canadian host was just hoping that she wouldn't run a ditch into his floor with the intensity and speed she was moving at. Tentatively he offered up a question. "Is it possible that she could have been transported somewhere else?"

The Dane shook her head. "I don't see how that would be possible. We had absolutely no control over what the thing even was, let alone where it would have taken us." Mathew pointed out that could be the exact reason why she didn't appear in the same place. With no control over location, it could just have easily have moved after one person went though.

Suddenly Alfred burst out a very obvious question. "Don't you two have cell phones? You guys are teens, you can't survive without those things any more than I can! And that's saying something. Just call her, this can all be over."

Maggie, who had been so occupied with the fact that her friend was missing and before that by being transported, had completely forgotten about her cell. She felt like an idiot after realizing this. Within seconds the phone was out and she was pressing the speed dial button for Luka. Impatiently, they waited as it rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Voicemail. Without leaving a message she called again in desperation, but again came the same result. "Damnit," she cursed, throwing her phone across the room where it accidentally hit the American.

"Nice throwing arm you have there girl! Ever tried baseball?" Of course, the American always thinking about sports or food.

"Alfred," his twin warned. "Now isn't the time."

The Dane didn't care though, using the question as a distraction. "No, it's not really a common sport where I come from. I played football for a while though, it's a cool sport to participate in, and pretty popular in Denmark. Luka and I had our own one-on-one games for fun as well. We also used to sit down and watch games on TV all the time. Whenever Denmark and Norway were playing each other we'd often end up tearing each other apart while cheering for our home countries. And afterwards we'd have a rematch out on our field to avenge the team that lost. Sometimes we were too exhausted for even that though, so we'd just take it out on the other by trying to poison the other with bad cooking the next morning." She grinned, remembering those days. "We really are a great match, aren't we? I can't believe I've only known her for three years, it feels like so much longer than that. More like all of history, but really...all we've done is discover Canada together.

Mathew's head shot up, as he'd finally come to a realization. "Magic!" He exclaimed, receiving weird looks from the other two in the room, so he immediately backed down. "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

His brother patted him on the back, grinning. "It's okay dude! What'd you figure out? Go ahead, tell us."

Slowly he spoke again, "I don't know why I didn't piece this together earlier, it's so obvious. I think I know where your friend might be." The Danish girl looked like she was about to explode from anticipation when the Canadian said the last sentence, but she managed to wait until Matt continued. "The portal went to Arthur's house, where he was practicing black magic. So if we go with the idea that the portal is connected to magical sources, then we have two places we can check." Maggie motioned for him to continue. "Norway and Romania. Norway is known for it's magical properties as a country in general, and origin of trolls. It also helps that our friend Lukas lives there, and he's known for being able to see some of the magical creatures. Romania is the country where they say vampires are from, and with that comes it's own kind of magic. We've got a connection there too."

"Norway or Romania?" The Dane asked, unfamiliar with the second country. "I've never heard of Romania, and you said they were known for Vampires and stuff? If we're looking for magic, that'd be a constant flowing source while Norwegian magic would be more at the control of the creatures. And they've probably gotten good at hiding."

"To Romania it is then!" America shouted happily. "Now let's go catch a plane!"

"Alfred. Not so fast. We should probably alert our friend before we go, and from here to Romania won't be a straight flight."

"Then we should visit more of our friends while we're out!"

"That wasn't what I-"

"Like Iggy and Veni~"

The Canadian facepalmed, realizing he'd never be able to get his brother to go his way now, and Maggie laughed. "You two are so cute!" She exclaimed as she stood up, grinning as she did so. "Anyway, let's go explore the world!"

* * *

**Whelp. There is another chapter. Again, I'm sorry I'm late.**

**Yes, the second part was short. I'm sorry! I needed to get this out to you guys, and not much is going on. Hopefully it will be longer next chapter because I actually have a plan now~**

**Please Review/Follow if you like the story.**

**Also, I'm changing how I view reviews. I feel like I'm scaring you guys off with my warnings. So just say something if you like the story~**

**If I really feel like taking anything, I'll message you guys, okay? Don't feel pressured or anything to make the perfect post, I really just love you guys. ^^'**

**And so, look out for chapter four~**


	4. New Friends and Cold Boys

**Whelp. Sorry about that guys. Yes, I am aware I'm just about two weeks late. I blame my parents' scheduling, choir concerts, and teachers. The truth: I'm lazy and forgetful. By the time I realized I hadn't posted anything last Saturday it was late Monday night. Since the chapter wasn't finished yet, I decided I'd wait until this Saturday. My parents sprung another camping trip at me though, so instead it's here for you on Friday!**

**I'm pretty sure none of you read that, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. I wish it was, but it is not. You guys should be aware of which characters are mine and which are not by now.**

**26/5/14-Editing Norwegian because I really shouldn't try to think at two am, let alone in another language. I don't know a lot of the language anyway. Luckily I wasn't too far off on some of them. *trying to make myself feel better, but I really just suck***

* * *

_**Never Mess With Dimensional Magic**_

_**New Friends and Cold Boys**_

* * *

Luka stared up at the ceiling, watching as the moonlight reflected through the window, still trying to process everything that had been told earlier that night.

_"We're countries." Lukas had started with. "The Nordics to be precise. I'm Norway, my brother is Iceland. Obviously, the Dane is Denmark. The other two are Sweden and Finland, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out which one is which." Luka shook her head, she'd figured out who was who from the first sentence. "That's why you're so important, not only are you from a different world, but you're identical to me. With myself representing the Kingdom of Norway, it's entirely possible that you could somehow be connected to the personification of Norway in your own world, maybe even be the country._

She'd never even heard about this being possible. Personifications of Countries? And her being one? Yeah sure, she had a connection with Norway. The country was her homeland, the internal longing she'd always been used to. She thought it was normal; couldn't be anything more. Besides, Maggie had the same longing towards Denmark. Then again, with Maggie being so close to Mathias, it was possible she was one too.

These countries though, what were they capable of? They were inhuman, a piece of land for Pete's sake, and they could very well be in control of everything. Where they in charge of the government? Their lives? Did they go to war just because they were angry with another personification? Could they influence the thoughts of their citizens?

Or was it all the other way around? The government in control of the personifications, deciding who they were to be friends with, who they would know. Would they have to fight against their friends because of the government? Did their people influence how they viewed certain topics by the majority? There was so much she didn't know.

With a sigh Luka stood from the bed she had been laying in. It was Lukas'. (Or should she call him Norway now?) Slowly she made her way to the door and eventually to the kitchen. Lukas was sleeping on the couch in the living room, so she'd passed the room as silently as she could. Making her way to the fridge, she searched for food. It wasn't hard to recognize the traditional foods she'd grown up on, but there was nothing she was in the mood for. Suddenly she felt as presence behind her and she spun around, coming face-to-face with the creature she'd seen before.

It was still the misty green, and a whole lot bigger than her. It kind of made her uncomfortable, having such a large being hovering beside and above her. Slowly, she tried to back up and ended up tripping over her own feet, falling into the fridge. With a shudder, contents of the fridge fell inside and the appliance teetered backwards, causing a bit of a crash. The creature simply moved closer, examining her.

Not but a second later Norway was standing in the archway to the kitchen. Luka heard him saying something in a language she couldn't quite understand, a very old dialect of the Scandinavian language if she had to guess. The creature stopped moving at his words and what looked to be strings of visible blue air surrounded it, holding it back. Like a puppeteer, Lukas moved his hand and manipulated the strings, moving the misty creature away from her.

"They usually aren't like this." He told her, giving a sigh as he saw a nisse peak through the window. "Pesky creatures," he muttered and moved his other hand in a forceful motion towards it, sending the little elf-like creature out of sight. "Usually they are a bit more passive, but you appear to interest them."

"Oh...uh...okay. I think I may have created a mess out of your fridge." Luka said, not sure what else to say.

"I'm aware." He quickly responded before going on to say, "These creatures don't ever say anything, nor do they do much other than wonder around. I have one who has taken it upon itself to follow me around and act as I wish, but it seems to be an exception."

Luka nodded and looked out the kitchen window again. The small nisse was back so she walked over to it, opening the window to let it in. Almost immediately, the creature scurried up her arm and settled itself on her shoulder. "Hei," She said to the small being. "Hva heter du?"

"Alf!" The creature pipped before rattling off something in an older dialect she didn't understand, but she couldn't help but give a very small smile. The thing was pretty cute.

"Alf, sant?"

"Ja!" The little male responded.

"Det er hva jeg vill kalle deg heretter." Suddenly Luka remembered her male counterpart and turned back to him. "Can I keep him?" She asked, Norway shook his head in exasperation.

"You weren't listening to me."

"Nei, men kan jeg beholde han?"

Norway sighed, "Hvis han vil ha deg."

The Norwegian girl smiled and turned back to the nisse. "Ønsker du å bo med meg?" The creature moved to snuggle itself under her hair and made a few satisfied clicking noises, causing a small giggle from the human. "Jeg tar det som et ja."

Norway wondered why Luka would want a nisse for a pet, the things could have quite the temper, but he figured he wasn't much better considering he spent his time around trolls and the such. The large mist creature from earlier had disappeared at some point during the conversation, so he fogured it was safe for him to leave. "I'm going back to bed." He finally said once the two were done talking. "Make sure you clean up the fridge and get some sleep yourself."

The female still wasn't really listening to him, but she got what she was to do. As soon as the elder was gone she set to work on fixing up her mess.

** XxX **

It had taken her quite a while, but she eventually had her task finished. Taking a glance at the clock she saw that it was just past two in the morning. With a shock, Luka realized she hadn't gotten any sleep yet, but surprisingly she wasn't tired either.

Her nisse friend had spent his time organizing everything she put back in the fridge. Luka had always thought that the nisse were known more for mischief, but she guessed there would always be exceptions, or misconceptions for that matter. At this point the elf-like creature was snuggled up on her shoulder, using her hair as a blanket. With another soft smile, she made way back to the sleeping area of the house.

It was a simple hallway, to the left the was an alcove with a bookshelf and a few chairs for reading, but that was about it. There were two doors on each side of the hallway, all equally spaced out and leading to four different bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a fifth door that led to Norway's room. From what she could tell, no room was bigger than the others, but the two rooms on the left side shared a joint bathroom. Lukas had his own bathroom. The last two rooms had a disconnected bathroom that was at the beginning of the hallway.

As silently as she could, she made her was towards the far end when she suddenly heard a few sniffles to her right. The noises were coming from the first room on the right. She'd just passed it, so she took a few steps backwards to see if she could figure out who's room it was. The door was shut and the lights were off, so she had no such luck.

Suddenly she heard fast moving footsteps towards the door. Quickly, she grabbed a book off the shelf on the other side of the hall and change directions, as if she were headed towards the kitchen again, and opened it to a few pages in. /Misconceptions About Vikings/ The book was called. Well, at least she knew something on the subject if she were questioned.

Within a second the door flew open and a body slammed into her in it's frenzy. The momentum caused the book to slide down the hall, and it took her a moment to register the position she was in. She was on her back and a male was hovering over her. He'd come at her from an angle, so while his hands had landed on either side of her shoulders the rest of his body had managed to keep itself to her left. Looking up at the other, she saw silky silver hair and an expression that broke her heart. Deep purple eyes were on the verge of tears, it was evident this wouldn't be the first time that night from the streaks running down his cheeks.

"Ice...land?" Luka asked the boy warily. She hadn't offically met him, only learning his country name through his brother, but it wasn't like she could just say nothing.

The silver-haired male didn't even acknowledge her, despite their awkward run-in. Instesd he brought himself to his feet before hiding his face with his hands and dashing towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Luka called after him in a hushed voice as she stood, not wanting to wake anyone else. "Iceland!" As quiclkly as she could she followed him, knocking on the door he'd managed to shut before she had caught up. "What's wrong?" She recieved no reply. "I get that you don't really know me, and I look like your brother, so that probably makes you uncomfortable, but I want to help." Incoherent mumbling made its way though the wood between sniffles. He was trying to hold back his tears, she could tell. After a few momets of scilence she tried again. "Iceland?"

"Go away." Was the reply she recieved and she let out a sigh.

"I could always just go wake up Norway and tell him about this." The door swung open faster than she'd imagined it would.

"Don't. Tell. Him. Anything." Purple eyes glared at her, half covered by silver hair, but their effect was lost by the tears that ringed them.

"I won't if you just tell me what's wrong." The Icelandic shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He immediately looked away, Luka hardly having time to catch a slight tint of red on his cheeks. "May I at least have a name to call you by then?" He turned back towards her with a look of confusion. "We were never really introduced, I just know your country name."

"Oh." He whispered. "Emil." Luka motioned for him to speak a little louder. "Emil Steilsson." He said a few notches louder.

"And I'm Luka Bondevik." She responded, an expression of satisfaction showing through her eyes as she held out her hand. Slowly the pale hand of the Nordic country moved to meet hers and they shook hands as a formality. "Now, since you refuse to tell me, I'll just have to find another aproach." She said, mischeif in her voice, but Iceland didn't appear to be in the mood.

At her words he looked away, arm slacking back to his side. "I don't need to be watched over, I can fair on my own." His voice was mostly calm, but Luka could tell he was holding back anger. His fists were beginning to clench as he spoke and a hardly audible tremor in his voice was being held back. "I'm independent now, and I don't need another sibling constantly at my throat trying to control and figure me out." His eyes shone with a combination of fear, defiance, and pain as he gazed down at the floor. "Now leave me alone, I have sleep to catch up on." Roughly, he pushed past the Norwegian and to his room, stopping just as he was about to shut the door. "And don't think I'm not aware of the fact that you were listening in on me. I'm not a little kid anymore, so be sure to tell that to Norway when you report back to him." With that, Emil's door shut and Luka was left in the dark once again.

* * *

**I typed this entire thing on my electronic device. If I had to guess, there is probably a plethora of mistakes. I also mostly wrote this late at night, so yeah.**

**Iceland is such a cutie to write, I swear. *huggle the Icelander* I love him so much and he keeps so much hidden away, it's a wonder he doesn't just explode. I guess you learn when you're basically a volcano.**

**Yes, this is only Luka's part. The chapter was getting too long, so I cut it in two. It's also to help with the fact that I won't have any time at all to write next week. End of the year school finals and all that.**

**Review/Follow/Whatever if you feel like it, not that this chapter deserves anything with all it's rambling.**

**Translations:**

**Norwegian- English**

**Hei- Hi**

**Hva heter du?- What is your name?**

**Alf!- I'm using this as a name, also translate as elf in Old Norse...I think. (Taking this from my research of Norse mythology and the worlds Alfheim [Home of the elves] and Svartalfheim[Home of the dark elves]. Considering "svart" is "black" I'm inferring here that "alf" probably meant "elf".)**

**Alf, sant?- Alf, right? (Translated by-begitte)**

**Ja!- Yes!**

**Det er hva jeg vill kalle deg heretter- That is what I will call you then (Translation-begitte)**

**Nei, men kan jeg beholde han?- No, but can I keep him? (Translation-begitte)**

**Hvis han vil ha deg- If he will have you (Translation-begitte)**

**Ønsker du å bo med meg?- Do you want to come with me?**

**Jeg tar det som et ja- I'll take that as a yes (Translation-begitte)**


	5. Welcome to England

**I had this done last Friday...and had planned to post it on Saturday...obviously that didn't happen. Ah well, you guys are getting used to it. Besides, it's Summer Break for me now, so I can procrastinate all that I want~!**

**You guys really are amazing for continuing to read my story though, I'm truly grateful.**

**Also: These new reviews, follows, and favourites are really making me happy. Man, I really love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia, I hope that's through your heads by now.**

* * *

_**Never mess With Dimensional Magic**_

_**Welcome to England**_

* * *

A day and a few hours worth of phone calls later, a stressed Canadian finally had the chance to sit back down. Doing so with a sigh altered his two guests of his presence and they looked at him expectantly. "So what'd everyone say!?" His American brother asked with excitement. "Who are we visiting?"

After rubbing his temples and taking a moment to gather his thoughts, the Canadian answered. "Arthur is interested in what Maggie's story is and how she showed up in his basement, so he'll be hosting us first. Papa agreed to have us over for a visit and is unsurprisingly ecstatic I'm bring a girl with us. Feliciano agreed immediately and Lovino was only convinced because Antonio was there. I couldn't get a hold of Vladimir, but his boyfriend decided he needed to get out his house a bit more, so we're going to show up anyway.

"I have tickets to England on their way here, but since it's impossible to know how much time we'll spend at each place I didn't bother purchasing flights to anywhere else. We should be able to leave by- Wait." Suddenly Matthew remembered a crucial fault in his plan. "You don't have a passport do you Maggie?"

"Yes I-" Before she finished her sentence the Danish girl remembered that she was in a different world. Even if she had hers with her, it probably wouldn't be valid. "Not for this world, no."

With yet another sigh, the Canadian went off to find his camera. "We'll have to fix that. So that means we probably won't be able to leave until Monday."

That was when Maggie finally realized that she had no idea what day she'd come here on. "What is today then? For that matter, what day was it when I arrived here?"

While his brother was off searching for the elusive camera America answered. "Today is June 21st. If you arrived yesterday, then that would have been Friday, the 20th."

"Well cool, that means I haven't missed any days! Hopefully Luka landed on the same day as well, then we won't have anything to worry about."

"We still have to get to Europe though." Matthew reminded her as he returned with the camera. "And to do that you need to get a passport."

Maggie grinned and made her way over to stand in front of a blank white area of one of the walls so the Canadian could take her picture. Once the shots were taken, Canada went off for a while to figure things out and fill out some documents. When he returned he motioned for them to follow him out to his car. "I'm going out on a limb and hoping that you're in the system as a citizen of Canada. Transdimensional hopping would probably take a lot more energy and experience than your friend has, so you're probably in the same country you're used to. The portal probably just confused your phone." The Dane nodded, letting the Canadian think what he wanted before looking out the window to think about what Luka could be doing right then, wondering who she'd met and what they were doing to find her a way home.

When they pulled into the post office's parking lot, Maggie had hardly noticed time had passed, she'd been so absorbed in her thoughts. Climbing out of the car, she put a grin on her face, remembering this was one step closer to her friend. The trio made their way inside and America and Maggie were forced to wait in line to get an audience with the people who dealt with passports while Canada went to get the photos developed. Since neither of them were very patient, they ended up playing a childish game of eye-spy to occupy themselves. They also effectively managed to tick off the other customers with their loud voices and intrusion of person space as they took turns running around the room, pointing at things and yelling "Is this it!?". Canada was less than excited to meet back up with them once his job had finished.

Eventually the two ran out of things to spy, and luckily, before they could start up another obnoxious game, they were called into the small meeting room to go over the documents for Maggie's passport. The man at the desk took the documents from Matthew and began sifting through them. They'd managed to fake a birth certificate, it wasn't very hard and it's not like the guy had much to go off of in terms of looks since Maggie was from Denmark. Besides, who is to say he'd know if they were done completely differently in the other country or not. After a few questions about legal guardianship and quite a bit of edging their way around questions, they were let out of the room. Almost as soon as they were out of the building, Matt got on the phone and began to talk rapidly in French. Despite having taken the language alongside English and Danish is school, and practicing it a bit once moving to Canada, Maggie couldn't understand much of anything. She managed to catch something about documents and her name was mentioned a few times, but that was it.

"What was that about Mattie?" The Danish female asked, curious to why she was mentioned in a French conversation.

"Just contacting my boss, telling him I'll be out of the country for, quite possibly, a few weeks."

"Why was my name mentioned then?"

"He wanted to know if I'd be with anyone, so I told him." Maggie went with it, she was oblivious enough. His brother didn't question it either. He sure was lucky they were as dense as they were.

The phone-call was really to warn his boss about the fake documents coming his way, and to tell him to let them through. He had to manipulate the system somehow to make sure this worked. They couldn't have a human, even if they did look a whole lot like a certain Nordic country, knowing about the whole personified country aspect of their world.

**XxX**

Since he'd warned his government and manipulated the system, Canada had a package waiting for him the next day. Upon opening it, they found a perfectly valid Canadian passport for Maggie. In a separate package there were three tickets to London, England. The flight would leave later that day, so the trio quickly packed their things. Canada let Maggie borrow one of his suitcases and they filled it with useless objects and clothing he no longer wore. She was currently wearing an outfit the Canadian was letting her borrow for the trip over. They were planning to dump out everything else once they reached England and let the girl buy her own clothing overseas so she didn't look like a rag-doll in Matthew's old clothes. They also didn't have any time to buy things before their flight.

Finally, after a few hours of getting Alfred to actually pack his things and organizing everyone enough to actually get in a car, they made their way to the airport. Their flight left at 7pm from Ottawa, so that would land them in London at around 7am in the local timezone. Canada hoped they wouldn't crash once they reached their destination, because that would cause them all major jet-lag, and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

Matthew called and left England messages on both his home phone and his cell, telling the British man what time their flight would land and what time he should be there to pick them up. Hopefully the gentleman wouldn't be too upset about the fact that they were coming so soon.

Once on the plane, the trio received many complimentary gifts, courtesy of the Canadian Airlines. America enthusiastically accepted every free object he was given.

The flight wasn't too bad once they got in the air, and everyone fell asleep within a short amount of time. Their normal sleep schedule made sure of that, it was more of a matter of getting up at what their bodies thought was two in the morning that would be a different story.

Upon landing, the trio awakened their sleepy bodies and minds as they moved about to gather their luggage and things. It took a while to get through baggage claim and customs, but eventually they found themselves in the morning sunlight in the middle of London.

Not far off, a man was leisurely walking in their general direction. He had hair the color of straw and dark caterpillars for eyebrows. Maggie recognized him as the weird man from the basement. The blond turned his head and saw them, instantly quickening his pace and straightening his path, giving a wave as he made eye contact with Alfred.

It didn't take the man very long to meet up with them and their American companion instantly launched into conversation. "Hey there Iggy! It's been forever!" He exclaimed, patting his hand on the elder's shoulder as he spoke. "I'm sure you've been waiting for me to return to you someday." Just as quickly as he said it, the Brit's green eyes brightened, but Alfred had other ideas. At the first sign of light in England's eyes, America quickly tousled the other's hair, giving a grin as he danced out of arms' length as he said, "But not today bro!" And skirted his way behind his invisible brother as the Kingdom of Great Britain launched into a string of curses at the American's words.

The quieter of the two North Americans eventually spoke, catching his brash twin's attention which in turn signaled for their English host to shut up. "Arthur, I think it's time we get back to your place so that we may have proper introductions." The British man looked confused at the Canadian's words, as if just noticing that there were other people around him rather than just America.

"Who are you again?"

Matthew sighed and mumbled something about being his Canadian relative as America dragged the current group of four off to England's car.

After shouting about how he wanted to drive Alfred climbed into the wrong side of the car. England the promptly decided he would drive instead since the taller blond was culturally deficient. Alfred pouted the entire way to their destination because of this. It wasn't until they finally pulled up to Britain's countryside home that America popped back to his normal self. Within seconds of parking in front of the two-story wood house, the American was already through the front door, having taken England's keys at some point during the trip.

Eventually Arthur had his three guests herded into his living room. While he waited for Alfred to finish saying something about how he was going to hunt down the nearest McDonald's, the Englishman finished a cup of tea. Once everyone was quiet enough for Canada to be heard, England spoke, addressing the Danish girl first. "We never formally introduced." He began. "I'm known as Arthur Kirkland. I'm Alfred's-" He looked at Canada out of the corner of his eye and saw his wide eyes, so he changed what he was saying. "He's kind of like my little brother. I took care of him when he was younger. I didn't meet Matthew until after his father lost custody of him." The Canadian didn't look too happy about that bit of information. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Maggie Køhler! Nice to meet you Arthur~ I guess you could say I'm the entire reason we're here today." She looked quite proud of that, her blue eyes large as she held her head higher.

"That you are. And to go off of that, we should get to the point." Canada looked up after the words left England's mouth.

"Ah, uh, yeah. Maggie please uh, if you don't mind, tell your story." The Dane grinned and launched into her story, which was continually getting longer. When she finished, green eyes were fixated on her as their owner tried to fit things together.

"Matthew's theory of magic makes sense. If you are from a different world, or maybe a parallel world, then it'd make even more sense. A person who as never used magic before and easily exert more power than they feel they are, or even have. Magic, black magic especially, can tear a slight hole in the fabric of the universe, allowing the user to alter how things work or control things a normal person could not. If two people are exerting too much power at once on different sides of the fabric, the the rip could easily cause a link between the worlds, allowing for one to pass through."

Maggie nodded, her mind still trying to catch up and make sense of things. "In that case. It's impossible for us to get back. Isn't it?" Silence was her only response, the weight of her words weighing on the group.

* * *

**Just so you guys know...this was mostly me rambling and trying to find things to say because it wasn't long enough at first. It also explains why there isn't really an ending.**

**Anyway! Chapter is finally up and chapter six is started. We'll see if I can fit both parts into one chapter this time.**

**Why is Luka so much easier to write? Maybe because she's more like me than Maggie. In fact, I think I've completely jacked up Maggie's original personality plan, but ah well.**

**Review/Follow/Favourite or whatever. It does motivate me to write, just so you know. In case that helps motivate you guys in any way. ^^' It's true though.**

**Now you get to wait for Chapter Six~ Hopefully it will be up within roughly a week since I've kind of given up on the whole "post on Saturdays" thing. Haha.**


End file.
